DemonClan
Welcome to DemonClan! I'm the leader, Slashstar. We are a clan that specializes in hunting demons and destroying them. We are a peaceful clan, and though our name sounds harsh, we are very peaceful. You can also see our sister clan, HackClan. This clan is owned by Wild. Leave a message on this pages talk page to join. The Clan Leader Slashstar- peaceful tom with bright green eyes, black pelt, and a gray slash down his pelt. (Wild) Deputy Bloodfang - Black tom with red paws, golden eyes, and bloodstained fangs. (Phoenix) Medicine Cat Goldenshine - Pale gold she-cat with blue-green eyes. (Phoenix) MCA Petalpaw - black-and-white tuxedo-patterned she-cat with bright purple-blue eyes. (Violet) Warriors Smalltail- Pure white cat with a smallish tail. Green eyes, and a very good hunter. (Wild.) Dawnspade - creamy gold she-cat with light amber eyes. Has a german accent. Formerly of Group 935. (Violet) Apprentices Queens Elders Former Members Roleplay Clan Life Smalltail got up from his den and yawned. "Good morning, peeps." -- Go Sweden 19:04, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bloodfang opened one eye and yawned. ♥Phoenixfeather: Flying Mint Bunny! :D♥ 19:09, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashstar woke up and stretched out. -- Go Sweden 19:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldenshine sorted hurriedly through the herbs. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 00:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Beware, roleplay is about to get creepy) Smalltail padded into the forest. A large hole was in the ground, going to deep that Smalltail couldn't see it. "This wasn't here a couple days ago." He murmered. He stepped forward, and the sky suddenly got dark, or at least the area around him. "What.." A shadow appeared in front of him. It had red piercing eyes, and two small horns sticking out of his head. "What the heck...." Smalltail said, changing into a fox. The demon stared into Smalltail's soul, then disappeared. "Well I'm glad that's ov-YAAAH!!!" Smalltail screeched. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 11:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bloodfang's ears pricked. "Smalltail is in trouble," he realized. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 11:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Aw snap, Smalltails getting possessed. Paranormal Activity 3 Trailers out. http://www.traileraddict.com/trailer/paranormal-activity-3/trailer In movie trailer, instead of just walking out of the bathroom during the bloody mary scene, they turn on the lights, and never notice the strange shadow of a women behind them.) Smalltails eyes changed from red to green and to red again. "AGGHHH!!!" -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 11:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bloodfang stood up. "I'll be right back. I need to see if I can help Smalltail," he meowed, dashing into the forest. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (My mom made me buy the censored version of Raise Your Glass :(. That just made the amv harder) Demontail (Possessed Smalltail) padded slowly, looking around. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 12:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bloodfang leapt into a tree and watched Demontail, eyes curious. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Demontail looked at the entrance to the camp. Smiling evily, he walked into the camp. His red eyes glittering with his hunger for blood. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 12:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bloodfang's eyes widened and he leapt at Demontail. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Demontail looked at Bloodfang, then disappeared. "Looking for me?" A deep voice belowed from Demontail. He reappeared behind Bloodfang. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 12:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bloodfang whipped around, claws unsheathed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Smalltail can time freeze) Demontail snarled then disappeared again. "Simple claws can't beat me!" -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 12:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bloodfang hissed a curse. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 12:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Demontail turned away and began to head toward the medicine cat den. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 13:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldenshine spotted Demontail and darted away. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 13:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Coward." Demontail mumbled. He began to head for the leaders den. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 13:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bloodfang crept towards Demontail. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 13:08, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashstar snoozed in his den, a half-eaten mouse in front of him. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 13:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Slashstar, Smalltail's possessed!" Bloodfang screeched. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is to die for!♥ 13:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashstar woke up. "Hmm? Oh hi Smalltail. Say.....when did you get red eyes?" Demontail's fangs glimmered. "Oh..just some....puberty." "That explains the voice change." Slashstar commented. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 13:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know they're not approved yet, but just to introduce them...) A creamy golden she-cat padded along the way, a cutesy black-and-white she-cat following her. "Why are we going to DemonClan?" the black-and-white one meowed. "Petalpaw-it's to go back in time and stop Richtofen from destroying Group 935 by stopping him from touching the M.P.D. DemonClan is our only hope. Just try to get along." the creamy golden she-cat meowed sternly. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 13:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wait.....your possessed aren't you?" Slashstar asked. "Yeah.." Demontail said. "Holy S*** a Demon!!!" Slashstar slashed the Demontail. "NOES!!!!" Demontail screamed. "Whats new?" Normal Smalltail asked. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 13:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnspade and Petalpaw continued their search. "Hello?" they called, into camp. "Ve are lost!" Dawnspade added, worriedly. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 13:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hmm? Oh hi!" Slashstar said, jumping down from his den. "I'm Slashstar, leader of DemonClan." -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 13:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I am Dawnspade, perhaps you know Richtofen? He's a friend of mine, a co-vorker." Dawnspade meowed, bowing to Slashstar. "And I'm her friend, Petalpaw! Formerly of DuskClan!" she squeaked. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 13:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, Richtofen!" Smalltail said, popping out behind Slashstar. "Yeah, I remember him. During the prophecy and stuff." -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 13:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I used to vork for his brother, Maxis, vell, he vorked for Maxis, too. Although the teleporter is down, I cannot go back in time and stop Richtofen from touching ze M.P.D. He may have mentioned his insanity came from zat, did he not?" Dawnspade meowed. "But getting onto ze point, ve vant to join DemonClan, at least, for now." Dawnspade added. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 13:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Slashstar said. "DemonClan is always looking for new members." -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 13:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnspade nodded. "Can I be a meddy cat apprentice!?" Petalpaw squeaked, over-excited. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 13:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes, we have an opening under Goldenshine." Smalltail said, hopping down from Slashstars den. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 13:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "K." Petalpaw mewed. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 13:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Smalltail padded out of the camp. Staring at the hole that possessed him, he carefully backed away. "I'll make a barrier later." -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 13:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnspade quickly grabbed materials such as rare metals and wood, patching it up quickly. "This chemical right here is Demon Repellent." she put it into a spray bottle. "Put it on yourself." Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 13:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Smalltail sprayed himself. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 14:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Petalpaw nodded. "Dawnspade and Richtofen were the highest in their classes together, but when Richtofen got promoted, Dawnspade got mad." Petalpaw meowed. ---- Bramble-ears appeared just beyond the barrier. "Hey Smalltail, I just became a Star Cat!" He said happily. "Bramble-ears, get away from that hole!" Smalltail cried. "Huh?" Bramble-ears said. He turned around to a demon right behind him. "Snap." -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 14:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen appeared out of plain nowhere and blasted the demon away, panting. "Be...careful..." he gasped out, eyes wide and exhausted. Violet Don't feed the plants! 14:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ok then. DemonClan is getting wierd." Bramble-ears said, teleporting back to DawnClan. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 14:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Edvard?" Dawnspade meowed. "Hi, Dawna." Richtofen gasped out, and then faded away. (He's out to protect his friends: Dark Forest spies are everywhere trying to hurt them, so Richtofen's making sure they don't get hurt D:) Violet Don't feed the plants! 14:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey Richtofen!" Smalltail said. "Remember...Smalltail..." -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 14:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnspade meowed, "Probably. He has a good memory, well, before he touched the MPD...." Violet Don't feed the plants! 14:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashstar padded outside of the camp. "Who is this tom, and why is their a giant hole their?' -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 14:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I just patched it!" Dawnspade spat, and repatched with stronger materials, spraying demon repellent on it. Violet Don't feed the plants! 14:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's Richtofen." Smalltail said. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 14:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen padded back in. "Zhere. Hi, Smalltail." he mewed, and put down the biggest rabbit anyone ever seen, it was big enough to make the whole clan (which is kinda small right now XD) have full bellies. "See you later, Small'." he mewed, and faded away. Violet Don't feed the plants! 14:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sweet, he left us a rabbit." Smalltail commented. He picked up the rabbit and walked into camp with it. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 14:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnspade rolled her eyes. "Richtofen's a selfish rat-he just wants to make you like him so he can control you!" (which is a lie, he likes Smalltail and his buddies D:) Violet Don't feed the plants! 14:48, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wait, if he's teleporting around, whats happening with Group 935?" Smalltail asked. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 16:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They have Fluss as zhere leader now. Selfish Richtofen-I deserved it more zan zat inexperienced brat!" Dawnspade hissed, storming off. "Dawnspade and Richtofen were once best friends, they went to classes together, but when they both graduated, Richtofen was promoted by the leader over her, and so she's held a grudge against him." Petalpaw explained. Violet Don't feed the plants! 20:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh." Smalltail said. "Thats sad." -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 00:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, so she thinks Richtofen's a goody-two-shoes who gets anything he wants, or, well, makes anything he wants, while she has to repeat classes." Petalpaw meowed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 00:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wait, what classes?" Slashstar said. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 00:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Group 935 goes through a long course of classes to make sure they are ready to perform experiments." Petalpaw meowed. "Richtofen and Dawnspade competed often in a chemistry battle, which meant they use their wits of chemicals to make potions to defeat one another. It was usually a tie. But, being Maxis' half brother, Richtofen was promoted over her." Violet Don't feed the plants! 00:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh." Slashstar said. "I really got to socialize with other clans more." -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 00:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah. So Richtofen's prancing around like a little unicorn, getting others to do what he prefers, while he works on his little evil plans." Dawnspade growled. Violet Don't feed the plants! 00:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thats not the Richtofen I know.... Smalltail thought. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 00:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, no, and I'm right. He murdered his own brozzer! He attempted to kill his niece and control all ze zombies, so he could take us all over as his little slaves. If I could go back in time, I'd stop him from ever being born!" she snapped. Violet Don't feed the plants! 01:05, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mind reader." Smalltail murmered. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 01:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I do read minds, thank you very much." Dawnspade meowed sarcastically (she can't, she was adding onto her statement. What a Gossip Girl XD) Violet Don't feed the plants! 01:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- This isn't Richtofen at all! What's up with these cats? ''Smalltail thought. -- What You Know about WELLS VILLAGE? 01:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I svear to ze Great Maxis I vill strangle Richtofen in his darkest hour!" she snarled. Violet' It's Fall :D' 21:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Smalltail looked at her like O_O -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 21:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No joke. If we go to var vith 935, Richtofen is MINE!" she hissed. Violet' It's Fall :D' 20:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We wern't really planning on it....." Smalltail said, looking like O_o -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 21:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ig. Nore. Her." Petalpaw hissed near-silently to him, hoping he'd listen. 21:19, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Smalltail flicked his ear toward Petalpaw. "Good idea," He breathed back. -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 21:36, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Petalpaw nodded and then quickly changed the subject, "Anyways, how's prey been running?" Violet' It's Fall :D' 23:12, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Petalpaw then thought for a moment. "You're Bramble-ears friend right? And Edward's-I mean-Richtofen's friend, right? Well, why don't we visit him-I bet you haven't seen your old pals for a while now." Violet' It's Fall :D''' 01:01, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Smalltail nodded slowly. -- Hokage Wild 22:25, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Clan Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Wild